


early morning wake up calls

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn with some plot, darth tantrum and general ginger, its basically pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Kylo wakes up before Hux. And he decides he's going to wake up Hux the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early morning wake up calls

Kylo made a muffled noise as he awoke, still clutching his soft, silky pillow tightly. The room was dim, only a few rays of light shone through the blinds on the window. Kylo refused to lift his head up, mostly because he was too tired, but creased his thick brows at the unusual silence.

On a typical day, Hux would either be in the shower by now, or at least making his way there. And on good days (for Hux), he would already be getting dressed. But Kylo didn't hear the sound of the shower running, nor the rustling of clothes as Hux put on his uniform.

Kylo finally decided to pick his head up and look around to see where the illusive General may have gone. And to Kylo's surprise, there Hux lay, right next to the knight, still snoring softly as he slept.

 _'Odd.'_ Kylo thought. _'Normally he's awake by now.'_ It was quite possible that last night amorous activities wore him out more than Kylo thought. Although, Hux usually always sets an alarm.

Kylo peers under the covers to see if either had the strength to at least put on undergarments after last night. But of course, neither had. And Kylo was sporting some prominent morning wood as well as the General.

He pondered going to the refresher to take care of it, but then a passing thought hit him. _'Why not kill two birds with one stone and give Hux a far too pleasant good morning.'_ Kylo smirked to himself.

So, Kylo carefully tugged the soft comforter away from their bodies, leaving them completely bare to the outside air. He positioned himself in between the older mans legs, looking up at Hux's face to see if he had accidentally awoken him.

Nothing.

So, Kylo continued, reaching a hand down and slowly beginning to pump Hux's member. Hux's breath hitched in his sleep as Kylo quickened his pace, using the leaking precome as a sort of lubricant.

Hux's cheeks had flushed to a light shade of red, his breathing had increased slightly, and his chest rose and fell faster than normal. But, he still showed no signs of waking up. Kicking things up a notch, Kylo removed his hands and replaced them with his mouth, slowly bobbing his head as his ebony hair bounced with his movements.

It wasn't until Kylo swallowed thickly around Hux's cock that he heard a loud gasp escape his thin lips, signaling that he was most certainly awake. Hux barely had time to comprehend what was happening before Kylo sped up his movements once again, sinking down so far on Hux' throbbing cock that he felt the head hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Ky, do that again." Hux rasped, his voice still heavy with sleep as he tangled his digits in Kylo's long hair. Kylo grinned as much as he could with Hux's dick in his mouth, continuously bobbing his head up and down, feeling a familiar heat pool in his lower stomach, because _fuck,_ Hux looked really hot right now - his hair was in a state of complete disarray, his pupils dilated with lust, a layer of glistening sweat forming over his chest as he arched his back off the mattress. Kylo felt like he was going to cum just at the sight.

Hux continued to babble on about how good it felt, leading up to the point where all Hux could say was Kylo's name. "Ky, wait." Hux choked out through moans of pleasure.

"What?" Asked Kylo, pulled off Hux's throbbing member to look up at the General.

"Wanna fuck you." Hux breathed out, beginning his attempt to sit up and switch places with Kylo. Until, Kylo pushed him back down and scooted up so he was straddling Hux's narrow hips.

"Uh-uh, I'll do all the work." Kylo whispered, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Hux's lips. "Shouldn't we use protection?" Hux furrows his eyebrows as Kylo positioned himself above Hux's cock.

"No, I want to feel all of you." Kylo said before slowly lowering himself down onto Hux's member. He watched lustfully as Hux threw his head back and let out a strangled moan.

"Fucking hell, you're so goddamn tight." Hux hissed, his bare hands going to grip at the bed sheets. Kylo finally sunk all the way to the base, giving Hux a moment to adjust before beginning to rise again.

"None of this slow, gentle shit, Ky." Hux groaned as Kylo continued to bounce at a painfully slow pace. As soon as Hux uttered those words, Kylo rose up before slamming himself down on Hux's member. Each let out animalistic moans, Kylo continuing to bounce at a more rapid pace, feeling Hux's cock brush against his prostate.

"Close, ah, so close." Hux repeated. Hux hit Kylo's prostate dead on, pushing Kylo over the edge as the knot in his abdomen began to unwind. He came in tick, white ropes, painting Hux's pale chest with the sticky substance. Hux felt Kylo clench around him, giving him that final sensation before climaxing. His cock pulsated inside Kylo, and he swore he saw stars for a moment before he finally came down from his high.

It took a minute of two before Kylo worked up the strength to climb off Hux's, feeling the warm trickle of Hux's seed running down his inner thighs. Neither said a word as they tried to catch their breath, their sweat slicked chests heaving up and down.

Hux finally spoke, breaking the silence in the room. "Can you wake me up like that every day?"

Kylo chuckled, rolling over to press a kiss to Hux's flushed cheek. "I wish I could darling."

Hux looked down at the puddle of semen on his chest, grimacing at the sight. "I have to take shower now. Care to join me for round two?" Hux offered, standing up as padding his way over to the refresher.

"Sure, why not?" Kylo grinned, rolling out of bed and following Hux into the refresher for a "quick" shower. 'If only every morning was like this.' Thought Kylo.

 


End file.
